


Moving on - A South Park fic {Creek}

by cactiist



Series: Creek books <3 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anxiety, Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Comforting, Craig and Tweek got together later on, Depression, Fluff and Smut, I won't tell you when, Kenny does die, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Tweek moves, also he gets said (Craig does), as per usual, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: In grade 7, Craig was planning to ask Tweek out, only to find out that the love of his life moved unexpectedly to another town. Worst of all? It just so happens that he deleted Tweek Tweak's phone number and conversation. Hurray for a now-dead love life. But now Kenny McCormick opens up a hole in his heart, just by asking him how it was going with Tweek. Goddamnit things are never simple.On Tweek's end, nothing goes well for him. After moving to another town just so that his parents could open up a coffee shop of all things, he realizes that he left the one person he had feelings for back in his hometown and that he forgot to even tell Craig Tucker what was going on. Well, he was fucked.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING!This fanfic contains gay feels, smut (as in sex), loads of fluff, a crap ton of swearing, mentions of cutting, blood, and other themes that may be a bit sensitive to some readers. Don't like what you're reading? Then close the tab and get out.South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The plot belongs to me.





	1. Good startings and bad endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first official fanfic that's related to South Park! I honestly shouldn't even be making a fanfic right now, but who cares?
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please don't hate me for this and everything that's in this....

**Craig's POV**

 

When I said that I would stay away from girls period, I meant it. Boys on the other hand.... not so much. Hell, even if a thousand sexy girls tried to ask me out or try and get me alone, the answer to that would be a simple "No" or "Fuck off". That's it. End of story. The only people that I've ever had eyes on for is Kenny McCormick and Tweek Tweak. They're both boys.

 

* * *

 

 

Kenny McCormick is not that kind of an average kid, with him being broke to the max and being named as a "sex slut" by almost the entire school, but he isn't that bad. True, he may die randomly only to come back from the dead the next day, or try and seduce you and get you alone all drunk and wasted, but like I said, he isn't that bad. I actually was his boyfriend for a bit for a month or two before he ended up cutting it off randomly, saying that he had "found someone else" - and breaking my heart in the process - but it was nice otherwise. After that, I drifted away for a bit only to get back on my feet when I had set my eyes on a certain clumsy yet cute spaz.

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek Tweak - said spaz - isn't your average teenage boy, and seeing that I had already dated an already "not that average" boy before, it didn't surprise me that much. Although I still should have known what I was in for since he constantly twitches and spazzes out randomly at times. He was pretty cute by my standards, with those emerald green eyes, the blond hair with the multicolored hair clips in them, a beautiful pale face and the - also - multicolored bandages that he had on his writs and his fingers. BAM! Instant me in love again.

When I first talked to him in grade 7 (the first day of school), it was only to find out about something. And he... honestly thought that I was going to hurt him or something. Besides Eric Cartman beating the shit out of the poor kid, I thought that He had an easy life, no worries or anything. He doesn't, apparently, and even I should have noticed that, as he gets way too freaked out about everyday things, and exclaiming things such as "ACK! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" or "THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES ARE GOING TO GET ME, MAN!!". 

Later on that year, when we were both in grade 7, he moved. I went to go over to his house to ask him out on a date (after finally picking up the courage to do so), only to find out that they weren't in the house anymore. There was a 'sold out' sign, taunting me and reminding me that I was too late, and there was no furniture, no nothing in the house. I sat down on the front steps, feeling mixed emotions as well as a bunch of questions that arose in my head.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, in grade 9, South Park went over some changes, and they were pretty big. They built a high school which we all now went to, finally re-built the new mall that we were supposed to have when I was 10 but never built, a new Middle school, an Orphanage as well as some new houses. Now it wasn't only just one school that gave all the students of South Park an education, but three.

My family later moved into a new house that they had just recently built, not that it did much. But I did get a bigger bedroom, which was a bonus.

 

* * *

 

 

There still was no sign of Him coming back, but I didn't care. I should've but I didn't, er, don't.

Maybe there's something wrong with me.... I'm not so sure.

 

My life may look pretty simple, with me being a huge asshole and in High School, but it really isn't.

 

Who cares.


	2. Why moving without telling your friends what the heck is going on is never a good idea ((part 1))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek tries to cope with all that's happened, including how the hell he's going to get his parents to go and move back to South Park so that he can actually breathe some air and see the less-than-friendly faces there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst and some cringe as I decide how to go about and write this crap. Also r.i.p my writing skills hhhhhhhh help
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tweek's POV**

My life was anything but simple. It's too full of me panicking, getting stressed out, and being overall paranoid about everything. Sounds amazing, right? You're wrong, sorry... However, if you think it contains coffee and me worrying about if anyone would like me ever again, then you're right!

When I was in grade 7, I moved away from my hometown, South Park, where all my friends were, to this town nearby - I forgot the name of said town and it always frustrated me - just because my parents couldn't get a good enough job and ended up getting a business proposal to open a coffee shop in this new town. I remember the day when my parents told me that I was moving...

* * *

 

_Flashback_

It was a regular Monday afternoon and Tweek had just gotten home from school, finally away from the torture and despair that the teachers had provided them with every day. As soon as he got into the house he let out a huge sigh of relief and proceeded to climb the stairs to his room. When he had gotten to said room, he had initially decided to work on his homework and hopefully relax, but now he felt to do anything but those things.

Wait... was it him, or did the shadows start moving again? And was that a drawer open?! Was hE goINg crAZY?!?!?! OH GOD WERE THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES COMING BACK?!?!?!?!?!?! He mumbled some curses and closed his eyes, counting back from 10 and taking deep, yet shaky breaths. He was not going crazy. Not today. After the 10 seconds, he opened his eyes slowly, hoping that he wasn't going crazy after all. He looked around the room.

The drawer was closed.

The shadows weren't dancing.

He wasn't going crazy. He was safe.

 

With a huge sigh, he took off his backpack and dumped out all of his homework on his bed, throwing said bag to a corner of his room in the process. Then he took off his jacket, grabbed his phone and earbuds, threw said jacket on top of his backpack and took off his runners. Plugging the earbuds in, he went over to Spotify and selected a playlist at random. Soon the music of Fall Out Boy entered his ears and he was finally able to relax after all. Then he grabbed all of his homework and made his way towards his desk, making sure that he had everything that he needed as well as making sure that his phone was charged up. Feeling satisfied, he began working on his homework, hoping that he would be able to finish it before his parents came home and caused more stress then he usually had.

 

* * *

Sitting down on his bed, finally being able to rest and listening to music was one of Tweek's favorite things to do after he finished his homework for the night. Maybe tonight he could actually sit down and watch a movie or something. He debated whether or not to invite his crush, Craig Tucker, over, but quickly decided against it. He didn't even have the teen's phone number, so how would he be able to contact him? Tweek certainly couldn't just go out and knock on every single door in South Park to find Craig; that would be something that his anxiety wouldn't be able to even handle; besides, it was way too much pressure to even do. Maybe he'd be better off with just watching a movie instead.

He rolled off of the bed, grunting as he hit the floor abruptly. Then he got up and turned his phone off, wrapping his earbuds around said phone in the process. Stuffing his phone and earbuds in his sweater pocket, he made his way down the stairs to the living room and sat down on the couch that was there. No sooner when he sat down he turned around to the sound of the door opening and closing and saw his parents in the doorway. Great.

"Well, hey there Tweeks! Didn't think that you'd be home this early." His dad greeted him with a smile as his mom busied herself with getting her coat off.

"U-uh dad you d-do realize t-that I a-always get home a-at 3:30 pm a-after school on M-Mondays, right?" He stammered, looking up at his dad with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh! Right! I must have forgotten! How was your day?"

"I-it was f-fine.."

"That's great! I and your mother do have some news for you, champ, but I think that that can wait until dinner, Ok?" Mr. Tweak asked, ruffling his son's already messy hair.

"Well, I'm going to go and make dinner. Would you like some coffee, Tweek?" His mom asked, looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"N-no thank you... I-I'm going t-to go and t-take a shower..." Tweek mumbled getting up.

"Alright then! Supper will be at 6:15 tonight!" Mrs. Tweak exclaimed, heading towards the kitchen to cook something while Tweek's dad settled himself to do whatever he was doing. Tweek climbed the stairs, pausing to look down them in the process as he thought of what to do next.

Sure, the excuse saying that he was going to take a shower sounded believable, but what if he decided not to take one? Then what? His parents would most likely get suspicious if they didn't hear the shower water running, and it wasn't like they were going to check, right? No, taking a shower seemed like a good option at the moment. Then he could relax and do whatever.

 

* * *

  

Tweek sighed, feeling already refreshed as soon as he laid back down on his bed in a change of clothes, his hair wet and the bandages on his wrists changed. He rolled over onto his stomach and turned his phone on and opened the messaging app. Then he tapped on the conversation that he had with Kenny.

 

* * *

 

5:45 pm

Hey Ken... you there?

 

* * *

 

He waited for a bit and decided to listen to music to pass the time as he waited for the text back from one of his best friends

 

* * *

 

5:48 pm

 

Hey, Tweeks! hru?

Doing good so far...

That's good. Did you have a mental breakdown again today or are ya all good?

Almost did. Anyways can I ask you a question?

Go for it

Do you know Craig Tucker's phone number?

Yea gimme a sec

Kk here ya go...

 

\- Kenny McCormick has sent you a file. Open? -

 

* * *

 

Tweek stared at the message for a bit and then tapped open. Inside the file was, in fact, a phone number.

 

* * *

 

R u sure this is Craig's?

Sure as hell. Besides, I got it from Clyde, and he's Tucker's bff last I heard.

bff?!

best friends forever?

Oh

k then. Thnx for the number.

np. and good luck.

...thanks...

 

* * *

 

Tweek took a deep breath and added Craig as a new contact, then made a new conversation with him.

 

* * *

 

\- New conversation with Craig Tucker. Continue? -

 

* * *

 

Tweek tapped the screen once, clinging on to a hope that nothing would go wrong right then and there.

 

* * *

 

Hey Craig, it's Tweek Tweak from your class...

...

Hey

Where did you get this phone number?

Kenny M-McCormick.... why?

Nothing.

I didn't expect you to text me tho even tho you're sorta a spaz

no offense tho

Sorta figured... I just don't normally talk to many people since I am such a spaz...

O

ummm...

Are you having dinner soon?

Uhhh shoot yea I should go now then.

Ttyl

Seeya

 

* * *

 

Tweek sighed. Finally. At least something was accomplished tonight and he could finally rest for a bit.

 

Mrs. Tweak called for dinner then, so he shut down his phone and went downstairs, wondering what his parents had to say to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://britanemovert.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Snowycat_YT  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Britcatty
> 
> If you have any ideas that you want to throw at me, then visit the links above! Any comments that are posted on here that include hate and ideas will be deleted (before I delete any of the comments that include any ideas I will write them down first I promise!
> 
> I am sorry about ending this chapter early, there will be a chapter that will be the - end of flashback - so don't worry! I'm going to a cross-country ski loppet tomorrow and will be gone for the entire day so I'm sorry about that. This chapter was finished the first of Feb. The loppet is the 2nd, as well as the day that this is posted.


	3. note (not a chapter)

just a note that this fic is on hold here and is currently being updated over on wattpad. super sorry - my computer is acting up and im gonna need to get it fixed ack

you can visit the wattpad version here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/136515855-moving-on-a-creek-south-park-fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://britanemovert.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Snowycat_YT  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Britcatty
> 
> If you have any ideas make sure to DM me on Tumblr, Twitter, or even Wattpad and not comment anything on here as I already had someone give out HUGE spoilers and basically disrupting someone else's work. Thank you!


End file.
